


Aber genügt deine Reue...

by scap3goat (kriegswaffel)



Series: Von Engeln und Schafen im Wolfspelz [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, POV Third Person Limited, post Tödliche Tarnung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat





	Aber genügt deine Reue...

Es war einfach gewesen, Chris und Victor.

Nichts war kompliziert gewesen, alles geradlinig und einfach. So einfach, dass es Victor fast nicht gewundert hatte, dass es alles nur eine Lüge gewesen war. Ein Märchen.

Und als Thorsten Lannert ins Spiel kam, überzeugte Victor sich, dass Chris tatsächlich tot war und ihn dieser Neue, dieser Thorsten, nichts anging.

Ganz einfach, ganz geradlinig.

Chris und Thorsten waren zwei Seiten einer Medaille - aber wo Thorsten war, konnte Chris nicht sein. Wo er Chris gesehen hatte, war Thorsten abgewendet.

Doch Victor merkte: Er hatte sich belogen. Er konnte so oft er wollte den ‘wahren’ Namen vor sich hin murmeln, als ein Mantra der Distanz, aber ein Blick auf Thorsten und er wusste, dass sie beide keine Wahl hatten. Zwischen ihnen war mehr, und dieses Mehr hielt sich nicht an Namen.

Und so wie Chris Gabriel nicht ohne Thorsten Lannert zu haben war, so war auch Thorsten Lannert nicht vollkommen ohne Chris Gabriel.

Chris und Thorsten waren nicht voneinander zu trennen. Aber sie waren nicht diametral, nicht zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Sie waren wie Ying und Yang, zwei verschlungene Hälften derselben Seite, desselben Ganzen. Victor wurde immer klarer, dass es nur ein Gesicht gab, in das er schaute. Chris war eine Lüge gewesen, aber machte das Thorsten nicht erst recht zu Chris? Wenn die Lüge Chris ausmachte, dann machte die Lüge den Lügner aus und damit Chris und Thorsten, Lüge und Lügner, zur selben Person.

Chris und Thorsten teilten sich nicht nur einen Körper.

Christ und Thorsten hatten dieselben Augen, denselben Ausdruck. Dasselbe Schmunzeln, dieser konstante, leicht als Überheblichkeit misszuverstehende Gesichtsausdruck, als wüssten sie etwas, das ihr Gegenüber nicht weiß. Diese Tiefe, die Victor so schätzte.

Und diese Stimme, die immer noch wie ein warmer Blitz durch ihn fuhr, selbst wenn er nur Victors Namen sagte. Aber das waren nicht der richtige Ort und nicht die richtige Zeit dafür.

“All die drei Jahre hast du mich nicht besucht.”


End file.
